


Noct's back and he brought coffee

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Don't Ask, Episode Ignis Alternate Ending, F3S, Gen, Noct lives, This is just silly, cranky ignis, it features coffee, its cute, maybe a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis struggles one day when the stores of coffee run low.  Who will save him from this misery?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Noct's back and he brought coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> This is a cute little story about cranky Ignis needing some coffee. Enjoy! :) 
> 
> I got the prompt from my good friend ragewerthers who requested... All Ignis wants is a cup of coffee. Just a nice cup of coffee... but every time he tries something stops him. By the end of the day he is on edge, Who comes to his rescue and offers him the sweet, sweet beverage he has been craving all day?!

Ignis nearly tripped in his hast to exit the room. He had to be sure Noct was back, that he wasn’t dreaming. Stumbling he shoved the door to Noct’s bedroom open harder than he’d intended and it slammed into the wall. Not caring about the damage he continued on into the dark space and sought out his king. 

At first glance in the gloom he could only see lumps and bumps on the bed. Worrying that Noct maybe wasn’t there he rushed forward and began poking the bedding. A startled yelp soon erupted and Noct rose up like a zombie. 

“Wha??? I killed that fucker leave me alone!” he shouted before looking around blearily. “Iggy?”

“I – I had to be sure.” He breathed out still trying to make his brain believe that what he was seeing was real. Noct had returned to them and he’d vanquished Ardyn and brought back the dawn. 

Noct’s face changed immediately and he leaned forward to pull Ignis into a hug. “I’m back, we won, you aren’t dreaming.” He rattled off quickly. “Was it the same dream as last night?” Noct asked pensively.

Ignis nodded and held his friend tightly. “I’m sorry, I know they will cease soon, but I still can’t believe it sometimes.”

“It’s only been two weeks, I understand. There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

Ignis went to respond but the sound of pounding footsteps caused him to pull away. Prompto came running into the room with a distressed look. “Is everything okay? I heard a noise and –,” Pausing once he caught sight of Ignis, Prompto sighed and shuffled over to the bed. “Another bad dream?” he ventured.

“I’m afraid so.” Ignis lamented.

“Glad I’m not the only one.” He announced as he sat down on the edge. 

“I’m here and safe guys, can we go back to bed now?” Noct asked hopeful. 

“I wish this was your old apartment with the big bed so we could all camp together.”

Noct laughed and playfully shoved Prompto in the shoulder. “That was a king size bed this is a cot. Don’t forget where we are buddy!”

“I know, I know – I’m happy the crownsguard barracks were clean enough to live in right away, but I’m still looking forward to moving when things get fixed up.”

“We best get back to bed, Gladio will come back and think we’ve been partying all night.” Ignis offered as he stood up. 

“This is his last night shift for the week right?” Prompto asked.

“Yes I believe so.” Ignis supplied before yawning widely.

“Good! I miss having him around.”

Ignis watched the blond give Noct a hug and waited to walk down the hall with him. Their rooms were all next to each other so that made it easy to check on one another. Thankfully Ignis was able to sleep soundly for the remainder of the night. They all had a busy day ahead of them and he didn’t want to be found lacking. 

However, the next morning when he stood staring at the empty tin of instant coffee, Ignis began to worry. Perhaps his bad dream had been an omen for how the rest of the day would go. Sighing he opted for tea instead. It too had caffeine, maybe it would be enough to kick start his brain. 

Two hours later as he was listening to the new head of transportation talk about roadway repair, he wished he’d had his coffee. The tea had tasted well enough but its small pick me up had faded much too soon. 

Grateful to escape when a guard came and called for him Ignis hurried away with apologies. He needed to find coffee in any form or he was going to collapse. Not getting a full nights rest on top of everything else was starting to rattle his brain. 

Every corner he turned in the citadel brought with it an old memory, some good, and some bad. It was something they were all learning to handle. Detouring slightly to pass through the makeshift mess hall he breezed in and headed straight for the coffee station. The table was currently empty.

Licking his lips and staring at the table Ignis didn’t move until the guard who’d called him earlier cleared his throat. That’s right he was being followed by this man as he’d just been told he had to meet someone in the throne room. The dutiful guard had stuck to him like glue even after his message had been delivered. Sighing he waved his hand noncommittally at the table and grimaced. “I was hoping for coffee.” 

“Oh there isn’t any right now,” The guard offered. Ignis must have pulled a face that indicated his total disgust at that idea because the guard sputtered to life again before he could respond. “I mean they are out everywhere right now. We are waiting for a shipment.” He corrected with a worried look. 

Grunting Ignis slowly turned away from the table and trudged back out to the hallway. “None at all?” he asked to be sure, “Anywhere in the entire citadel?”

“No sir, lots of people are um – having trouble with it.”

Choosing to not comment Ignis continued on and once he’d reached the throne room he paused. “Do you need to come in with me?”

“No sir! I – I only wanted to follow through on my orders sir.” 

“Mission accomplished crownsguard.” Ignis supplied with as much care as he could. The guard looked young and seemed to be very worried about not doing his job properly. The guard smiled and bowed slightly before turning and walking away. Taking a steading breath Ignis swiveled and pushed open the door. 

Cor’s voice rang out the moment he’d stepped inside. “Took you long enough!”

“Your babysitter kept me on track.” Ignis shot back.

“Pfftt, I know how popular you are around here, that kid was to shoo anyone else away if they tried to stop you.” 

“Why may I ask am I here?”

“Some poor fool made the mistake of asking me where the giant gold half naked lady went.” Cor offered with little fan fair. Before Ignis could grasp what that statement meant Cor gestured over towards the throne. “You’re the cosmology expert you should know.”

“You assume I’m the keeper of such knowledge exactly, why?”

“You spent nearly ten years digging through every bit our history Ignis, that makes you perfectly qualified.”

“I still don’t see what I’m supposed to do.”

“The fight dislodged the carvings above the throne and the workmen don’t know where they go.”

Ignis hated to admit that Cor was in fact correct. He did know where they went. Opting to ignore the smug grin on Cor’s face he instead turned towards the workmen and began spouting off instructions. Cor managed to sneak out when Ignis had his back turned. Did the man not understand he had other things to do? 

This was important but did it really demand his full attention? He’d already tried to leave five times but each time had ended the same way. He’d tell them all where things went and turn to leave. Like an idiot he’d wait to see which piece they’d grab next and it had been the wrong one each time. Accepting his fate Ignis continued to direct the throne restoration. Three hours later and Ignis could finally see progress.

His brain felt like mush though and he was dangerously close to cracking. No one had come looking for him or called so hopefully that meant things were going well everywhere else. A satisfied huff from one of the workmen drew his attention. 

“I think that’s about it for today Lord Scientia.”

Ignis faltered at the title, he was on the council now so that changed how people addressed him. “Very good, I suppose you will be back tomorrow?”

“Yes, we need to take some casts to replicate what has been lost. Most of it was here though so I’m confident it will look good as new when we finish.” 

“Excellent, thank you for your hard work.” The workmen smiled and began packing their tools. Ignis slowly climbed the steps to the throne and began inspecting the work. Now that Noct was king he would be standing nearby to him a lot more. Getting to admire the work up close was a nice treat. Despite its rough appearance it still was a masterful showpiece.

The room had been cleaned since their return, all evidence of the terrible tragedy that had occurred had been erased. It helped ease the pain when taking in the view of the room. The decades old blood stains had been wiped away and the dead had been laid to rest properly. Some of the older guards still couldn’t come in knowing what had transpired.

Admittedly it was hard for Ignis at times, but they all had to brave this new world and show the people they were committed to a brighter future.

A wave of exhaustion suddenly swept over him and he stumbled towards the throne. Sitting down for a moment to re-center himself Ignis dug out his phone. Still no messages, sighing he rested his head in his hand. Why did they have to run out of coffee on today of all days? He’d been going nonstop since he woke up. He’d not even had a chance to grab lunch. 

Groaning he leaned back and rubbed at his eyes to try and wake up. 

“—nis, Iggy?” A voice called from out of nowhere.

Jolting awake, Ignis suddenly realized the voice he’d heard wasn’t from the ethos, it was the king. The memory of where he was sitting assaulted his brain. Astrals he’d fallen asleep on the throne! Scrambling to extricate himself Ignis slipped on the construction dust and fell hard onto the floor. Could this day get any worse?

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry!” Noct’s panicked voice rang out.

“The fault is mine,” he croaked, “forgive me.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong to forgive.” Noct offered as he plunked down on the floor next to him. “We’ve all been working hard.”

Ignis refused to accept that answer, he’d been in the one place that wasn’t meant for him. “This is unacceptable.”

“Quit it Iggy, I’m cool with it. I know you’ve had a tough day. I mean Ardyn sat in too.”

“I’m not sure what that says about me.” Ignis remarked with a furrowed brow. “We did have it thoroughly cleaned after that.” 

Noct barked out a laugh. “The scourge is gone, did you think some of it got stuck in the cracks or something?” he asked while turning to inspect the throne with narrowed eyes. 

Ignis smiled as he took in the sight. “I’m still sorry.” 

“Shut it, apology not accepted. You can sit there whenever you want.” Noct paused and held up his hand. “Maybe not when people are around but like all the other times it’s totally fine.”

This time Ignis laughed. “You are such a gracious king.”

“Oh! You almost made me forget I come bearing a gift.”

Ignis was puzzled as Noct wasn’t carrying anything. Then with a wave of his hand the king summoned a thermos from the armiger.

“So I did this thing a long, long time ago in case of emergencies and I never got to use it. Getting sucked into the crystal for ten years sorta messed some things up.”

It wasn’t until Noct had popped the top of the thermos did Ignis understand what his liege was talking about. The smell of coffee came wafting out and it smelled good. Really good, the kind of scent that only came from freshly ground beans. He knew that wasn’t possible. Coffee beans didn’t last that long, they’d all been consuming instant coffee for years since it had a longer shelf life. 

Reaching out slowly Ignis accepted the thermos and took a moment to inhale the steam coming from it. “How?” Was all he uttered. 

“Things last longer in the armiger, coffee beans included. Don’t get too excited I didn’t put much in there!” Noct quickly amended. 

Ignis was barely listening as he brought the container to his lips. The first sip was an absolute gods send. “Bless you dear boy for this wondrous gift.” He murmured in between tastes. 

“Anything for you specs. I can’t have my best advisor getting cranky without his coffee.” 

Sighing loudly Ignis leaned sideways and bumped shoulders with Noct. “Thank you.”

“Happy to help.” Noct kindly announced. “Why don’t you finish that up and we’ll head back to the barracks for some food. Gladio texted me right before I got here to let me know he was awake and making us all a late lunch.”

“I’m so happy you’re back.”

“Are you saying that because you really missed me or are you just enamored with my hidden stash of coffee?” 

Deciding how to answer took too long and Noct threatened to take back the thermos. They ended up entangled in a hug after a few minutes of playful shoving. Ignis was careful to cap his precious gift so none of it spilled. “I’m saving the rest for after lunch.” he proclaimed when Noct looked at him funny. 

“Good plan, cause I’m not giving you the rest. It’s for emergencies only!”

“What if I told the cooks to never give you vegetables again?” Ignis offered as he stood up. 

“I’m not falling for that trick; I have other ways to get rid of food I don’t like. I like having a bargaining chip.”

Ignis clutched the thermos close as they both walked back to the barracks. The coffee was a small thing over all; Ignis knew they’d get real coffee back soon. The thought behind the gesture though, that was why he would follow Noct until his last breath. His king was truly back and things were getting better every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
